Full Circle
by Chowlseaa
Summary: Being a trainee agent in shield was difficult enough on a daily basis but doing so when a crazed god decides to pay your unsuspecting planet a visit...Now thats a whole new task entirely. Life is about to get a whole lot harder for Isla McDonald as she takes on the monumental challenge that is the god of mischief. Loki/OC. Starts in Avengers will progress into Thor.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've been pondering writing an Avengers/Loki themed fic for a while but the catalyst to the decision was definitely Thor 2. I shall be going to see it for the fourth time tomorrow, if you haven't already gone to see it….seriously go! If you follow me on tumblr it shouldn't be hard to gauge that I am a very big Loki fan! So, this will be a loki centric fic, he is my favourite character and those are the ones I like to write about.**

**This isn't my first fic on this site but it is my first one about this movie & any of its characters. That being said I don't nay of the characters in this story, only my OC.**

* * *

Rain continued to pelt against the window pane, the sound would be relaxing if it wasn't coupled with the loud howling of the aggressive wind as it bombarded the world outside. The silence that filled the still empty room when the wind subsided briefly was eerie, not helping to calm the nerves filling her. Her foot began to tap against the metal base of the small table she was currently sat at – one of many nervous habits. What had she been called in for? The sinking feeling currently radiating through her stomach and knotting it told her that it wasn't good whatever it was.

"Isla" A man clad in the usual black uniform appeared in the small space, beckoning her forward with a brief nod towards the now open doorway "The director is ready for you" With a tight smile she followed behind him as he led her out and down a small hallway.

The director's office wasn't exactly large, you would expect a man of his rank to have a large open room, neatly kept by the cleaners but this office was the exact opposite of what was imagined. The room was incredibly cramped; everything seemed to be just thrown into the small windowless room. There wasn't an inch of furniture that remained uncovered by sheets of disregarded paper and other items of work related paraphernalia scattered all around. Isla could feel her brow rise as she turned slowly, taking in her surroundings. Nope, definitely not what she had expected. Standing behind the desk was the man who had summoned her here. Nick Fury.

**xXx**

"I think you're overestimating my abilities sir" Isla said in as strong a tone as she could muster. Having any sort of discussion with Fury wasn't usually an option. You followed his orders, no questions asked but he was asking her to complete a task that she could never achieve. Nor did she want to. The man had clearly lost his mind.

"I think you're underestimating them Isla" Fury sighed as he rubbed at his temple, the pressure he was under visible. All that mattered was his resilience to it; if he crumbled under it then it was safe to say that the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D team would be up shit creek without a paddle.

"With all due respect sir.." Isla started to retort but was soon silenced with one hell of a glare from the man behind the desk, for a man with only eye his menacing stares were something else.

"Isla, you're doing it" Fury insisted, his gaze unwavering as he stared down at her from across the cluttered desk.

"Or..?" Isla couldn't help but ask, she felt childish and challenging but she couldn't help but push her luck. Another unflattering trait, you have to stick your foot in to test just how hot the water is though.

"Or you hand over all your credentials and leave the team" he replied sternly.

"Can I at least have some time to think about this?" she folded her arms across her chest as she lounged back in the chair.

"No, the choice is yours. I'm leaving now, you either come with me or you don't." Fury got up from his seat and collected a neatly piled handful of documents and rucked them under one arm, turning to face me as her opened the door to his office and stepped out. "Well are you coming or not?"

"You're no really leaving me much of a choice here" I frowned as I followed behind him, dragging my feet as a last ditch attempt of rebellion.

"Wise choice Isla" he smiled, it wasn't one of joy but victory.

**xXx**

The wind bellowing around them as the carrier started to rise was extreme, the forcefulness of it whipping the long dark strands of it from their neat position behind her ears and in front of her eyes.

"That's why you were asked to HURRY inside" Fury scolded as he grabbed hold of her upper arm, directing her behind him as he made his way safely inside the helicarrier.

"Was that Captain America I just saw?" Isla asked, completely ignoring his small jab.

"Yes" he answered quickly "Now if you wouldn't mind paying attention here agent that would be great. Your file landed on my desk, apparently you have great potential. I've yet to see it" he gave me another quick glance before swiftly exiting the small dark room we had entered. I just stood there with my mouth gaping open; he was just a lovely ball of pleasant.

"You'll get used to him" A small woman said from beside me, I couldn't help but jump back slightly; I was completely unaware of her presence. "Sorry" she held up both of her hands, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips as she noted my surprise. "Natasha Romanoff" she held her hand out to me, hesitantly I accept it – shaking it briefly.

"Isla McDonald" I replied quietly, still trying to absorb the details of the last 3 hours. They'd been eventful to say the least.

"Nice to meet you agent" Natasha replied as she maneuvered from beside me and out of the same door Fury had left through.

"I'm not an agent, not yet anyway" I answered quietly as she disappeared and the room fell silent once more. "Well Isla, no time like the present. Get on with it lassie" I mumbled away to myself as I tried to brace for whatever faced me on the other side of the large steel door. Here goes nothing.

**xXx**

I could feel someone's gaze on me as I continued to pace the floor, my eyes glancing warily back towards the window every couple of seconds. I was used to flying and usually I didn't bother me, but then again usually I was sat in a small seat with an even smaller window that I had the opportunity to block. That way I could sit in my little seat, in my own little world, pretending that I wasn't actually so high up in the sky. With enough concentration I could be back in my small cosy flat, both feet firmly planted on the solid ground. Skilfully lying to myself was another skill of mine – how I could pull the wool over my own eyes was brilliant. You don't like a situation or an answer, simple, just pretend it never happened.

"You a nervous flyer?" One of the crew members asked as he walked past me to his desk.

"Not usually" I admitted "But there is no denying the height from here" I cast another quick glance to the glass panes which, given our current location looked far too flimsy for my liking, the view the allowed was beautiful there was no ignoring that but I'd much rather be looking at a picture of said view rather than the real deal.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have accepted the position" The man smiled as he turned on his computer and started fiddling about with the keyboard.

"I didn't really have much of a choice" I mumbled as I heard my name being called.

"Isla" Fury sigh in exasperation "I didn't ask you here so you could make some new friends! Would you make yourself useful please?"

"I'm at a loss why you brought me here sir" I said huffily as I walked over to the towering man "But I'm sure I could do something of use, perhaps you need a coffee?"

"Very funny" he shot me a 'do not test my patience' look before turning around to talk to a few of the other people present, there were a small number gathered so I assumed that this was some sort of small team meeting.

**xXx**

I had been placed beside a rather small and round man, who to my dismay continued to chomp his way through packets of McCoys cheese and onion crisps. The smell that radiated from the still open packet and now him was too much for me considering our close proximity. I felt as if this was all my nostrils would now know, if he even thought about opening up a third packet I would have to say something, I wasn't going to torture myself any longer. Besides self-control isn't really my thing.

We were tasked with the most aggravating job, watch the computer as it scanned through various images taken from CCTV cameras all around the world. We had one goal; find a guy from another planet who had stolen a very powerful weapon that belonged to shield. Just a normal Monday at the office. This wouldn't be so bad if I actually knew anything about computers, IT or anything of the like wasn't part of my skillset. I could turn the damn thing on and find my way to Facebook, that is all.

"Listen Frank…" I began to nicely request that he keep his small fingers out of the crisp packet when the computer started making this super repetitive and annoying noise. "Is it broke?" I asked with concern as he turned to stare at me, an incredulous expression plastered over his features.

"Sir" Frank called for Fury's attention "We have a hit" I just sat there and let Frank do all the talking, I didn't see the point in pretending I had a clue.

"Where?" Fury asked impatiently.

"Stuttgart" Frank replied quickly, sounding almost as urgent as the director.

"Where's that?" I couldn't help but ask as their tones peaked my curiosity.

"Germany" Frank rolled his eyes at me, his head shaking slightly.

"Well forgive me and my lack of knowledge on German cities" I replied, my attitude seeping through. This man really annoyed me, everything about him. His wide little face & lack of hair down to his seriously horrible taste in snacks. It's hard not to find something about a person that you dislike once you decided they're in your bad books.

"Aren't you European?" he turned to look at me as he asked the question, one brow raised slightly higher than the other.

"Not exactly no" I shook my head as I got up and walked away from the situation, my grasp on my temper starting to show.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fury asked.

"To have a look around" I replied calmly, taking deliberate deep breaths.

"I don't think so" Fury shook his head as he walked up to my side and grabbed hold of my arm, directing me towards the exit.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"I'm not going anywhere" he shrugged.

"Then could you let me go, I really want to…"

"You however are going to Stuttgart" Fury interrupted me once more, it really was becoming a challenge to finish a though around that man.

"Nope" I shook my head "It's okay, I'm not really interested" I shook my head, trying to convey my disapproval through movement.

"You might wanna change Isla" he smiled at me and bowed in a very sarcastic manner "It is a formal occasion"

Talk about throwing me in at the deep end. Surely there was something around here that needed filed.

**AN- So I hope that was a semi decent first chapter, I did read over this to double check any spelling errors or major grammatical blunders but I tend to miss a few so if you spot one, please let me know (: Your feedback on the chapter would also be appreciated, let me know if you want another chapter!**

**Chowlseaa**


	2. Chapter 2

I was strapped onto one of the benches in the back of the aircraft; my eyes clenched shut tightly as I struggled with the roaring sound of the engine and the butterflies invading my stomach. I'd probably avoid all future escapades into the air from now on; it had certainly been a traumatic 24 hours.

Fury had to pretty much push me onto the craft, I'd resisted fully up until the door closed and the engine started, then I had resigned myself to my fate. I was joining them on the jaunt across to Stuttgart in an attempt to retrieve the hostile alien – as brief summaries go that's incredibly accurate.

Captain America was walking back and forth, echoing each previous step with a look of concern across his usually passive and cheery features. Well from what I'd witnessed of the man so far, he wasn't usually this apprehensive.

"You alright over there Cap?" I asked in as strong a voice as I could muster, every muscle in my body seemed to be clenched.

"You can call me Steve" he sighed, sitting down on one of the benches opposite my own.

"What's giving you all those frown lines?" I kept my tone joking, finally feeling myself relax slightly. Appreciative for the distraction.

"This is my first mission for a while" he laughed awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable to be discussing the topic.

"You'll do fine Cap" I nodded my head as I spoke the words, just to underline the statement I'd just made.

"Steve" he repeated his earlier instruction.

"You'll do fine, Steve" I sighed at his stubbornness. It felt weird to refer to this man as anything other than Captain America, which was ridiculous. Of course he had a name.

"We're getting close" Agent Romanoff shouted back to us over the lull of the engines, I could feel the aircraft lowering as my left ear popped, a quick sharp pain travelling through my ear drum. "Get ready"

"Sure" I mumbled bitterly as I grudgingly unclicked the harness from my waist. "Why not"

"You just have to get any people out of there Isla" Steve said with a strength to his tone that wasn't there a moment ago, this man was definitely accustomed to giving out instructions. "I'll get the target"

I hadn't even noticed Steve strap a parachute around himself until he was standing beside me, grabbing me to him and securing us together. The back door started to open, the wind gusting in and causing a shiver up my spine. I so didn't sign up for this, hell I didn't sign up for any of this crap.

"Ready?" Steve asked in my ear as he moved us forward to the edge of the craft, I could see the lights beneath us and my heart rate quickened. We were teetering right on the edge and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach explode.

"Steve…No. I've changed my mind, screw this"

"Just shut your eyes" he laughed quietly as he threw us over the edge, with no consideration for you know….life. This is how I would die, freefalling from the sky strapped to Captain America. I suppose there could be worse ways to go.

xXx

The sound of commotion was all the I could focus on, that and the fact that I was still somehow alive.

"You ok there?" Steve asked with half concern and half amusement.

"I'm not sure yet" I answered honestly, managing to pry my eyes open for the first time since he chucked us off the edge and into the air. "Once I know, I'll be sure to fill you in"

"You do that" Steve laughed as he pulled the harness off of me "I'm going to try and find the best spot to get the target, you try and get as many people out of the way as you can. We have to avoid any civilian damage."

"Just another day at the office" I mumbled to myself letting my feet dictate the direction, roughly following the noise as I had an internal argument with myself. What was I even doing here? I should be at home sitting on the sofa with a massive bag of crisps, wearing an oversized t-shirt and watching re-runs of some mothers do have them. Yet here I was, in Germany walking into the eye of the storm. I have to admit, I was curious to set my eyes on someone from another planet. You spend time pondering the existence of others out there but finding out that there is in fact other beings….it's just a tad mental.

My feet kept up the pace as they walked down the dark, barley lit street. My stomach had calmed dramatically when my feet had touched down onto tangible earth, the relief was something else. Why couldn't shield agents travel around via a double decker bus? Let's face it, that's way cooler. Although not as fast, it would definitely be more relaxing. As I turned the corner onto what appeared to be some sort of main square I was faced with a large swarming crowd of panicked people spewing out of a large, regal and well-built building. I needed to make sure to brush up on my future missions before I go on them, not to self. I didn't have a freaking clue where I actually was, well apart from the Stuttgart part of the equation.

This was evidently the source of the noise I was hearing, people were running every which way from the entrance of the grand building. A fearful and somewhat confused expression gracing most of the beautifully made up features scattering in the various directions. "What the bloody hells going on here then?" I mumbled to myself as I quickened my pace stepping forward onto the main square before the building. The area was well lit here, the bright lights illuminating the surrounding area making it that bit easier for my weakened eyes to adjust. I maintained the same pace as my curiosity overpowered my survival instincts, not they're that great anyway. Clearly if I had any sense of my own wellbeing I wouldn't be in this career.

"Are you stupid woman?" an older man shouted as he sprinted past me and grabbed at my arm, trying to pull me away "We have to go" I fussed against him, pulling my arm from his grasp, receiving a seriously dirty look before he continued on. He could count that as his good deed for the day, whether it was a successful attempt or not. I watched him continue on his way, soon getting lost in the mass of bodies.

The sound of police sirens filled the street, catching my attention and pulling me back onto the task at hand. My only job was to make sure there were no people in the line of danger when Steve arrived and caught our extra dangerous and hostile visitor. Given the fact that the people to keep safe were dispersing I considered the job done, I started to feel like this was going to be pretty easy for all involved.

That was until a large blue light appeared from nowhere and sent one of the approaching police cars flying backwards, the sound of the metal screeching across the concrete. That's when I saw him.


End file.
